Survival!
by TheImpossibleGirl XD
Summary: Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Luna and Neville get entered in a game show called Survival! Will they be able to survive with their worst enemies for a month? Will they become so paranoid that they drop out of the show? Or will they be kicked out because of uncivilized behavior? Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Survival**

**Disclaimer: Instead of me staring at my computer screen, Racking my brain trying to think up a funny disclaimer, I am just going to simply say I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the characters you don't recognise.**

**A/N: So this is my brand new fic called Survival! (Audience claps loudly) I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: You say what now?**

Hermione Granger unfolded the Daily Prophet and sipped her Earl Grey. The war had ended. Voldermort had been defeated, he was no longer the evil tyrant blinded by prejudice. After everything she, Harry and Ron had been through, Merlin knows there couldn't be that much more the wizarding world could throw at them. The wizarding community was now free. Hermione had taken up a job in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic.

Suddenly Hermione heard a _tap, tap_ on the window of her small London apartment. Hermes, her owl, had arrived with some mail. She put the daily prophet down, as there was nothing good in the Daily Prophet today anyway, and opened her window.

Hermes flew straight in the window and, since he was so greedy, went straight for the toast lying untouched on the table. Hermione shook her head.

'Is that owl ever going to start being normal, and not like Ronald?' She thought, sighing. Ron had left her after the war, going for the dimwitted Lavender Brown and Hermione soon forgot all about Ron, the rare comment was heard about him, but she generally dismissed them. She hadn't seen Ron in two years, and she was glad about that.

Brushing these thoughts aside, she untied the blue envelope from the owl's scrawny leg, the letter read;

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been entered in the game show: "Survival!"_

_You will find enclosed in this envelope one plane ticket to be taken to Heathrow Airport, in order to board the private jet._

_Seven other people have also been entered in this game show._

_You are to pack your things straight after you get this letter. Your wands are to be confiscated, since muggles will be watching. _

_I hope you have fun. Please note a howler will be sent to you wherever you are if you fail to accept this letter._

_I hope you are well,_

_Edouard Wardrobe_

"A game show, who on earth would enter me in a game show, of all things?" The look on Hermione's face caused Hermes to fly on top of a cabinet, toast still firmly clasped in his beak, eyes wide.

Hermione, however, did as she was told, quite convinced that the howler would come when she was at work, and she wasn't going to be embarrassed by one of those again.

"What to pack, what to pack..." Hermione wondered, aloud.

She had almost finished packing when someone knocked on her door.

"Just a minute!" Hermione called.

Locking her bedroom door, with a hushed _alohomora_, she then proceeded to check her hair in the mirror outside her bedroom, which had gotten a lot silkier since the war. It was now silky smooth with soft curls riding down her back, bouncing whenever she walked.

Hermione peeped through the peep hole, realising it was Harry, she immediately opened the door

Hermione opened the door with a smile, showing the dazzling teeth her parents had made her brush and floss, then floss and brush, every morning and every night.

"Harry! Come in, Come in! This is a surprise!" Hermione cheered.

Harry walked in, holding a familiar looking envelope. Harry saw the opened envelope on her desk.

"You got it too?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, I just finished packing my suitcase actually!" Hermione said.

"Why? I'm not going to this game show, what if it is a trick? Some Death Eaters could have sent it to us, trying to finish the job Voldemort couldn't!" Harry said.

"Harry, keep it down! This is a muggle apartment!" Hermione hissed, sounding much like her cat Crookshanks. "I don't see why we shouldn't go, it would be fun, and absolutely no death eater would know about any muggle airports, they apparate everywhere. And besides, no death eater would think of such a humiliating name as _Edouard Wardrobe_! Regardless, I think we should be cautious. If it's down to Death Eaters, we'll have to go prepared. Bring your wand with you, just in case. This Wardrobe guy sounds dodgy, but you know how muggles are nowadays, well suffice to say there not as...reserved as they used to be." At this Harry motioned with his head as if to agree. "I think the best thing we can do is go. A howler may be the only threat right now but it could get much worse. But Harry, you must promise me to be careful, whatever this is."

"OK, If I _must!" _Harry said, putting his hands above his head, attempting to lighten the mood. .

"Yes, you _must_!" Hermione commanded "Now go home and pack. Merlin knows you probably haven't started."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" Harry said, in an exasperated tone.

"Thank you! Now shoo!" Hermione called after him, shutting the door as soon as Harry got out of the small apartment.

The ticket said to go to Heathrow airport on June the 9th!

"June the 9th! That's today! Oh god, there's no time to call a cab, I have to apparate there, NOW!" Hermione said, grabbing her suitcase, locking her door, and apparating to the chosen destination.

Once there, Hermione rushed to the front desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Hermione Granger, I have a ticket for private jet number twelve?" Hermione exclaimed, hurriedly looking at her watch.

"Let me see your ticket." The lady behind the counter said, lazily.

Hermione thrust the ticket at the lady.

"Excuse me, I'm in quite a rush, if you could just be a little bit faster, so I don't miss the plane." Hermione worried.

The lady just gave a loud sigh.

"Calm down dude, you have ten minutes to get on your plane, just stop panicking!" The woman, whose name tag said Permelia, muttered, scanning the ticket.

"Hey, I may have ten minutes, but unlike some people, I don't want to be the person who holds back the plane from taking off, so if you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if you _hurry up_." Hermione said.

"I think I will take as much time as I need, now hand me your suitcase." Permelia said.

"Do you want to lose your job?" Permelia shook her head. "Then hurry up before I call your manager, and put a complaint on you." Hermione said, handing over her suitcase.

Permelia handed back the ticket, her hand trembling.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, break it up here!" Harry called, pushing the crowd out of his way, realising that the argument was between Hermione and Permelia.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "That woman was being rude!" She told, sounding very childish.

"Well she was telling me to hurry up, and she was being too impatient! Then she said she would call my manager and out a complaint on me so that I would lose my job!" Permelia squeaked.

"I only said that because you weren't being a very helpful attendant!" Hermione snapped, glaring at Permelia.

"I don't want to hear this chit chat, tell tell, lie lie business. Hermione come on, let us go before we're late, Permelia, mind your own beeswax and leave your customers alone." Harry commanded, both women bowed their heads and nodded. "Now say sorry like good little kids!"

"You would be in slytherin if you went to Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled, pointing a finger in Permelia's face.

"What the hell is Hogwarts?" Permelia asked, confused.

"It's just the high school we went to when we were younger, they had houses that they put you in according to your personality, we were both in the red house, Although Hermione here only got into the red house because she was brave, if she hadn't been brave she would have definitely been in the blue house, which was for noble and smart people, as Hermione is the brightest wit- I mean person of our age." Harry explained. "But if you don't mind, we must go, we have four minutes to get on to our jet." He said, stirring Hermione away from the desk.

Harry and Hermione soon found the jet and walked in, showing the security guards their tickets and passports. The two were the last to enter the jet. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson were already there.

Luna and Ginny were in deep conversation about the game show. Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson were chatting together, but it looked like they were plotting something instead, they kept looking over their shoulders too the others, smirking, then going back to chat to the other person. Ron was by himself, looking into his glass of orange juice, eating some sort of tart, most likely day dreaming about Brown and what kind of food there would be at the hotel.

Harry and Hermione walked straight to their friends, Hermione walking straight to Luna and Ginny, Harry ignoring Ron, and going straight to Ginny. Harry and Ron had fallen out after two months of Ron not talking to Hermione, spending all his time with his daft girlfriend.

Everybody was mingling with their friends, well, everyone except Ron of course, when an announcement was heard through the speakers:

"We will soon be taking off, please take your seat and buckle your seatbelt until we are gliding through the clouds, then you may proceed to do whatever you want." The pilot commanded.

Everybody did what they were told, sitting on the soft, crimson velvet sofas, bursting with excitement about the game show.

**A/N: That was the first chapter of Survival! I hope you enjoy it, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: I AM NOT SHARING WITH HIMHER

**Survival!**

**Disclaimer: If you ever meet JK Rowling, ask her if TheImpossibleGirl owns Harry Potter, she will say no, and if she doesn't...well...that would be a whole other story (^_^)**

**A/N: So this is chapter two of Survival! I am so, so sorry that I didn't update sooner, I just couldn't think of anything to write, but I have finally thought up an idea. Thank you to Cyarna and Mimi-McG for following this story. It's much appreciated! **

**Survival!**

**Chapter 2: I AM NOT SHARING WITH HIM/HER!**

Once the jet was gliding through the clouds the presenter and his camera man walked into the room.

Edouard had mousy brown hair and seemed to always carry a pineapple, which he would stick a straw into then suck out the juice. He had a scraggily beard of which he would stroke absentmindedly whilst speaking. He wore a colourful shirt with pineapples all over it and a green and black background. He then wore knee high shorts with green, blue, yellow and white waves along the shorts. He wore black trainers with multicoloured dots all over and white laces.

The camera man's name was Kevin, and he wore a baseball cap backwards and had light brown hair. He wore a black tracksuit top, with a white hood and light blue jeans. He had white trainers and Hermione could instantly tell by his expression that he was a lazy, stress free person.

Edouard was about to make a speech when Neville burst through the door, causing Kevin to fall onto the floor, and in his hurriedness he didn't realise that Harry had taken his chair next to Ginny, and sat on top of Harry. Harry yelped as the heavy weight hit his thigh. It was only then when Neville realized he had sat on Harry. He jumped up with a start.

"S Sorry Harry, di didn't s s see you Th there."Neville stuttered, turning crimson.

He hurriedly looked around the room and realizing that the only seat left was the one next to Ron, he sighed but reluctantly made his way over to the velvet chair.

Edouard gave Neville a 'have you finished now?' look and Neville just nodded sheepishly, looking at the ground in shame. Putting on a broad smile, Edouard started the speech.

"Welcome everyone to the game show Survival! Hosted by...Me!"

Hermione gave a disapproving look; this oddly dressed man reminded her very much of Gilderoy Lockhart.

Suddenly Edouard's face turned to a dark, mysterious facial expression.

"You may find you face your biggest fears on this game show. Like fear of heights, maybe."

Hermione looked down at her shoes, her face going bright red. She had never liked heights, and only went on this plane because of the game show.

"Or...fear of spiders!"

Ron squealed, his face camouflaging into the chair perfectly.

"Or even...fear of...small spaces or creatures that make you lose all your memory!"

Draco looked from one side to the other, stretching.

Luna's eyes almost popped out of her sockets.

"But let's not worry about that now!" Edouard said.

Hermione, Ron, Draco and Luna sighed with relief.

"We shall worry about that later!" Hermione, Draco, Luna and Ron started to hyperventilate, Hermione looking out of the window and down to the ground she couldn't see, then going pale and gripping onto her chair as tightly as she could, Draco stretching continuously, telling everyone that his personal bubble was five metres wide and five metre's long. Luna putting on her Spectrespecs, looking around wearily, looking for any aribulouls (A/N: Aribulouls aren't real, I just made them up.) and Ron looking at all the corner's of the room and all over the floor, searching for any spiders.

"You are probably all wondering what the prize is for winning the game show. The prize is...A free pineapple!" Edouard exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Everyone cried in unison, jaws dropping.

"If the prize is a pineapple, then let me off this plane IMMEDIANTLY!" Pansy suddenly screamed, stomping her foot, causing the plane to wobble.

"Oh quit your screaming, young child! The prize isn't a pineapple! It'd a million galleons, the latest broomstick, a car and a trophy...with a pineapple in it!" Edouard yelled, excitedly taking a sip from his pineapple.

"That's more like it!" Blaise said, punching the air.

"Well, now we can assign you to your hotels!" Edouard said.

"Hotel?" Neville asked.

"Yes, hotel! Now, here are you partners for the show:

Neville and Luna

Harry and Pansy

Ginny and Blaise

Ron by himself

And Draco with Hermione!"

"NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING WITH HIM/HER!" Everyone but Neville, Luna and Ron cries out.

"Yes, yes you are." Edouard said, calmly.

"Now go and sit next to your partners like good little kids!" Edouard said, calmly.

Everyone reluctantly sat next to their partners, most scowling.

Hermione turned her back on Draco, head held high.

Ron continued to sit by himself, staring into space.

"Now when I call your name's you need to come up to me, and I will give you your hotel" Edouard said.

Edouard called everyone up until only two more people were left.

"Hermione and Draco!" He called.

Draco and Hermione came up to Edouard, fidgeting.

"You two are going to a six star hotel! The name of the hotel is The Queen's hill. It has a pool, amazing meals, and the best rooms in the country! Now, for your first challenge, you need to get to your hotel." He explained.

"Well, that's probably the easiest challenge there is, right?" Draco smirked.

"Well...No. You see, you get to the hotel by jumping out of this jet. You will each be given parachutes so you don't hurt yourself when you touch the ground. It's more than a thousand feet drop so you better hit that parachute on time because if you don't..._SPLAT_! You're dead." Edouard said, smacking his hands together to emphasize the word _splat!_

Hermione had been getting paler and paler with every word, and was now as white as a sheet.

"I am_ not _I repeat _**NOT **_jumping out of this...this...plane! We are above thousand feet above the ground! Are you nuts!?" Hermione suddenly screamed out, waving her arms frantically in the air, making everyone else turn their heads to where the noise had come from.

"Probably." Draco muttered, looking Edouard up and down.

"You will lose your challenge point immediately if you don't do this challenge." Edouard warned.

Hermione fainted.

_**25 minutes later.**_

"Granger! Granger! Graaaangeeeer! Granger wake up!" Draco said, desperately shaking Hermione.

Everyone else had already parachuted out of the jet, desperately wanting to win the challenge point, whilst Draco had just stayed in the jet, which was going around in circles above their hotel.

"Wha-What happened?" Hermione asked opening her eyes, when she realized a certain Malfoy was bent down over her, their faces only inches apart, she screamed, and shot up; which was a very bad idea. When Hermione shot up Draco wasn't ready for it and she hit her head on Draco's.

"Ow! Granger, what the hell is wrong with you!" Draco yelped, rubbing his forehead which he could feel was beginning to swell.

"Well it wasn't my fault! You were the one who was literally on top of me!" Hermione said, rubbing her forehead, glaring at Malfoy.

"Ah, you're awake!" Edouard said, sitting up from the chair.

"Yes I'm awake! Now I am not going to jump out of this plane, you can't make me!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh? But I think I can!" Edouard smirked.

Edouard suddenly jumped up, grabbed Hermione's arm, causing her to yelp in pain, and pulled her towards a cupboard next to the door.

Hermione found it very disturbing how Kevin was watching their every move, following their footsteps, and circling around them so he could get all the angles. Yes, it was his job but it was really uncomfortable for the person he was filming. Suddenly it dawned on her. She was in a game show. Being filmed with her every move.

"Um...is this going on tv?" She asked, suddenly very aware of what was going on.

"Of course it is! It would send the viewers straight up!" Edouard said, over excitedly

"Right...So, what you mean to say is, all the drama I'm causing is going on national TV?" Hermione said.

"Yep." Edouard replied. "Now if you don't mind, I need to give you something."

Edouard smashed open a cherry wood cupboard, and put a green backpack with a string at the side onto her shoulders.

"This is your parachute! Only pull the string when you feel it necessary too, not too late, and not too early, you must make sure of that." He explained. "Whoever lands first gets two points, whoever lands last gets one.

Draco walked up to the two and grabbed a parachute from the cupboard.

The plane doors opened, letting all the cold air in.

Hermione began to look a pale greenish colour, a worried, disturbed look on her face.

Draco saw the look on Hermione's face and pitied her. He knew from Hogwarts that she was afraid of heights, as she could barely go two feet in the air on her broom in first year without screaming and clutching onto the broom in fright.

"Granger?" He asked.

No response.

"Granger?"

No response

"Yo Granger Mon, Talk to me, nah?"

No response.

"Granger, woulda youa like a peice of ma fresha pizza? It isa on the housa!" (A/N: I'm sorry if this is offensive to anyone, I promise it's not supposed to offend you in any way, the same goes to the words said above.)

No response.

"OH MY GOD GRANGER THERE'S A MOUNTAIN TROLL BEHIND YOU RUN!"

No response.

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hermione."

Hermione snapped out of her day dream, in which she was imagining all the ways she could die from jumping out of a moving plane.

"You've never called me by my first name before." She said, staring at Draco.

"Yeah I have!" Draco said.

"Oh yeah? Give me a time when you did?" Hermione smirked.

"Well...I didn't say it in front of you!" Draco said, blushing.

"...Okay then..." Hermione said, as she looked out of the plane, she turned a horrid pale green colour, paler than normal.

"Uh Granger, are you OK? You look a bit...disturbed." Draco asked.

"Do I look OK to you?" Hermione snapped.

"Well, No." Draco answered shortly.

"Then that answers your question then." Hermione said, fidgeting.

Hermione looked down, and decided that if she was going to win the prize, then she was going to pluck up the courage to jump out of this plane, and she will live to tell the tale.

"Alright...I'll do it. But with one condition." Hermione said, bravely.

"What's your one condition?" Draco and Edouard say simultaneously.

"That before we go down, there are people holding out some sort of spongy, bouncy object so if I don't open my parachute in time, I will be caught by that." Hermione explained.

"Ok, but with another condition. You only land in it if you really need it, if you are already parachuting down, then you must, I repeat, _must_, land on the floor, no landing on the blanket/trampoline." Edouard said, tossing Draco and Kevin a parachute each.

"Now, when you each have your parachutes securely strapped onto yourselves, your challenge will begin. Have fun, and I will see you in three days so I can assign you to the island. Oh and before I forget, there will be somebody waiting for you at the island. I will be presenting at the island from when your day starts, to when it ends. You will have a challenge every other day. And on the day which you have a challenge, I will stay for the whole day, other days, you will be by yourselves, take care of yourselves, and have fun!" Edouard explained.

Soon everyone had their parachute secured onto them, and it was time to jump. Edouard began to talk

"On three, you must jump. One," Hermione took a step towards the door. "Two," She got ready to jump, making sure her parachute was on tightly and correctly. "Three!"

They jumped. _

A/N: So I hope you liked that chapter! It took ages to write! I left a cliffy for you, so you can make up whatever you like about what happens next, the next chapter will be out either next week or the week after...I hope. Please Review, it's much appreciated, and I can see if there's something wrong, or if I need to change this, change that etc, etc. Anyway, I hope you love it, and if you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it! ^_^ Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Survival!**

**Disclaimer: I bet you a million galleons I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Okay, first things first, I am so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated this story in a WHILE. I have two pretty lame excuses. 1. I had Writers Block. 2. I have had actually no time to update. **

**But thank you to Ic3bLuDraGoN for following and favouriting this and thank you to Cyarna and Mini-McG for following this, it is much appreciated!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I will be able to update more often now, but I'm not making any promises...**

**Sorry if none of this makes any sense, I did re-read the last chapter but everything I write now hasn't been planned.**

**Chapter 3: My life just got even more confusing.**

Hermione and Draco jumped and Kevin following them shortly afterwards. They were all soaring threw the sky, making rings and different shapes.

"See Granger, this is what it feels like to be on a broom!" Draco screamed, laughing.

Hermione watched him in admiration; this was the first time she had ever seen him smile in 8 years of knowing him. It was quite cute actually. HERMIONE! What are you thinking! Draco Malfoy, cute!? The air must be getting to you.

"You see, this is why I don't do flying! It's also WAY too dangerous!" Hermione screamed back.

"Um, are you guys wizards or something because I don't get how you could fly on a broom...!" Kevin yelled.

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned slowly to draco. He had the same expression as her on his face.

"Uh, Kevin? Are you alright? He-He didn't say broom! He said...spoon! Yeah, that's what he said, you see, he and I used to watch Big cook little cook when we were younger, in nursery I mean, and little cook always used to ride a wooden spoon! We used to pretend we were little cook and we would take two wooden spoons out to the garden...!" Hermione shouted.

Draco looked at her with an insane look. This is exactly why I don't do Gryffindor, yet alone mud-muggleborns.

Hermione just shrugged at him and looked down, she couldn't quite see the ground yet, but she couldn't see the plane either when she looked up. Hermione gulped and realised it was time to put out her parachute.

Looking down, Hermione tried to grasp the little hook to pull out her parachute. She kept missing it and by the time she had caught it she pulled it sharply, so sharp that it broke, and no parachute came out with it.

Hermione stared open-mouthed at the little piece of string in her hand.

Kevin looked eagerly at Hermione and zoomed in on her, What a great piece of footage! The audience will love this! He thought, filming her.

"Um, Malfoy?" Hermione called, turning to Draco.

"What do you want now?" Draco asked in an exasperated tone.

"I think I just broke my parachute...!" Hermione breathed, watching her hand drop the little piece of string.

Oh Merlin, help me. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Draco screamed, frustrated.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, THAT WEIRDO GAVE ME A FAULTY PARACHUTE!" Hermione yelled back.

By this time neither of the two realised how close to the ground they were and they both hadn't got their parachutes out.

Suddenly Hermione let out a scream as she watched the trampoline covering most of the ground getting closer and closer. Draco did the same thing, and they both hung on to each other desperately.

The two squeezed their eyes shut and prepared for their tragic deaths.

They both landed with a soft spring and continued to bounce up and down. Once the bouncing had stopped the two opened their eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

They stayed like that for a few moments, holding on to each other.

They only realised their position when Kevin fell onto the trampoline and sent them both flying into the air.

Hermione looked at Draco, then at their tight embrace, then back at Draco again. Realisation dawned over him and they awkwardly scooted away from each other.

"Well that was...fascinating..." Draco said, suddenly finding the pavement very interesting.

Those few words made Hermione completely loose it.

"FASCINATING! FASCINATING!? MALFOY, WE ALMOST DIED RIGHT THERE!" She screamed, brushing off the tempting urge to strangle him until he turned purple.

"Oh right, I didn't notice." He drawled, sarcastically.

Yep, same old Malfoy Hermione thought, she sent him a glare that would turn Medusa to stone, and started to jump off the trampoline, landing with a flourish on the edge of the pavement.

Malfoy followed her, but once he had landed next to her, all their heavy suitcases and Hermione's overloaded book bag came soaring out of the clouds, and before Hermione could warn him, they all fell straight onto him.

Draco just stood there swaying for some moments. He was seeing dancing broomsticks and three Hermione's before Hogwarts: A History hit his head and he collapsed into a deep sleep.

Hermione just stood there staring at him, replaying what had just happened in her mind. She suddenly realised that all of that heavy weight on one person's head could cause him a concussion.

Just then she noticed a stray trolley near the hotel entrance, sprinting, she grabbed the trolley and wheeled it back to where the unconscious boy lay.

Dragging him onto the trolley, she wheeled him inside and went to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I have room number..." Hermione looked at her hand. "...345 reserved?" She said.

"Ah yes, yourself and your..." The lady at the counter, whose name was Marianne, looked at the blond in the trolley. "...boyfriend do have that room, here is your key." Marianne said.

"Thank you, and just for the record, this, is not my boyfriend, and never will be." Hermione said, gesturing to Draco, she snatched the key and stalked off towards the elevator.

What an idiot. Hermione thought. How on earth could..that be her boyfriend!

Hermione wheeled Draco into their room and noticed the double bed.

Great. Just Great. My life just got even more confusing. She thought.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry if it was a little bit shorter than the last, I hadn't planned any of that.**


End file.
